THE HAPPYS!
by Shadewhisker
Summary: What happens when trespassers become leader? Will they lead the Clans into destruction? Or were they sent by StarClan? WARNING: RANDOM.
1. Thunderhappy

"Dewmountain! What a name!" It was Dewpaw's warrior ceremony.  
"Dewmountain! Dewmountain! Dewmountain!" the cats sang.

As Dewmountain sat vigil, she sensed a cat was nearby. She crouched down, and let out a tiny growl. "HELLO BOBBY!" Someone shouted, bounding into the camp. "Huh?" Many cats said. Dewmountain could only watch in stunned silence. (Well, she couldn't talk at all, could she?) Finally, Fallenstar let out a harsh yowl and all the cats stuffed their ears in moss. "What in StarClan's name are you doing?!" She asked the cat. "StarClan? What's a StarClan?" The trespasser asked the Clan leader. "WHAT FOOL COULDN'T KNOW WHAT STARCLAN IS?!" And then she lost a life right then and there. "Huh?" Most of the cats said again. Dewmountain couldn't say anything, as she was on vigil.

"Wait!" A Clan cat asked. "Where is Dewmountain? She let the cat come in!" All the cats turned towards the new Warrior. Then she was hit with a badger-full of questions. "Why didn't you warn us?!" Pebblescar asked. "Will he hurt us?" Snakekit asked his mother. "Why'd you let him in?!" Jayfur, a cranky elder demanded. "He's disturbing my sleep!" Then Fallenstar woke up and started to walk in circles dizzily. "Come back, mommy! Mommy, I need you to help me with these idiot cats!" He said.

Then all the cats pounced on him, and he lost another life. Unfortunately, that was his last life. All the cats cheered. "I guess I'm the new leader, then!" The stranger meowed. "My name is Thunderhappy!" "Thunderhappy! Thunderhappy! Thunderhappy!" All the cats shouted. Except Dewmountain, of course. She was sitting vigil. I can't take this anymore! She thought. And she couldn't. Dewmountain exploded. "YAAAYYYY!" All the cats meowed. "NO MORE DEWMOUNTAIN! HELLO BOBBY!" 


	2. Riverhappy

Three nights later in RiverClan...

"Cloudpaw! Cloudpaw! Cloudpaw!" The Clan congradulated Cloudpaw as he was made an apprentince. He looked over at Whiskertail. She gave a wink, as if to say, "I've got it all under control." Cloudpaw flicked his tail as if to say, "Now." Whiskertail nodded. "HELLO BOBBY!" She yowled. "What in StarClan's name was that?" Featherstar yowled. "StarClan? What's a StarClan?" Whiskertail meowed. "YOU, OF ALL CATS! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHAT STARCLAN IS?" Featherstar bellowed. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY DEPUTY!" Then he dissolved into the mist. Like in ThunderClan, many of the cat said, "Huh?" Cloudpaw snickered. "I guess that makes me leader." Whiskertail meowed loudly. "My new name is Riverhappy!"

"RIVERHAPPY! RIVERHAPPY! RIVERHAPPY!" All the cats meowed. Riverhappy smiled and jumped on the Mosspile. There was no need to call all of the cats- they were already gathered. "Cloudpaw has proven himself a Warrior today, by allowing me to enter this... Clan! Therefore, I grant him his Warrior name!" She started. Then she jumped off the Mosspile. "Cloudpaw. Do you promise to uphold the Randomness Code and protect your randomness with your life?" Cloudpaw then meowed, "I do." Riverhappy-

Riverhappy: WHOA, WHOA, WHOA! YOU WRITE MY NAME IN CAPITAL LETTERS!

Shadewhisker: Okay, RIVERHAPPY! Whatever you say. (Stares at macchine gun in RIVERHAPPY'S paw.)

Back to the story-

RIVERHAPPY then unexpectedly yelled, "HELLO BOBBY!" The cats blinked in surprise, and many 0f them said "Huh?" The word 'huh' is clearly the effect of the Happys.

Shadewhisker: (Sees RIVERHAPPY staring at her.)  
Uhh... I mean HAPPYS!

"Cloudpaw, your name is Puffball, and you are offically a Warrior!"

"PUFFBALL! PUF-"

Shadewhisker: Why'd you shoot me?!

RIVERHAPPY: Because you wrote Puffball in capital letters. Only the HAPPYS deserve that!

THUNDERHAPPY: (Appears out of nowhere) Hey, MY name was'nt in captial lettters in MY chapter!

RIVERHAPPY: (Shoots at Shadewhisker)

Shadewhisker: Hey, why'd you shoot me AGAIN?

RIVERHAPPY: Write THUNDERHAPPY IN capitals 10 times.

Shadewhisker: Later. The story needs to countinue!

RIVERHAPPY and THUNDERHAPPY: Meh.

Back to the story-

"Puffball! Puffball! Puffball!" The cats chanted. "PUFFBALL!"

Shadewhisker: Uhhh. (Fixes it to make RIVERHAPPY stop glaring at him.)

THUNDERHAPPY: Story's over! Write it!

RIVERHAPPY: (Pats machine gun) I dare you not to.

Shadewhisker: THUNDERHAPPY THUNDERHAPPY THUNDERHAPPY THUNDERHAPPY THUNDERHAPPY THUNDERHAPPY THUNDERHAPPY THUNDERHAPPY THUNDERHAPPY THUNDERHAPPY THUNDERHAPPY THUNDER-

RIVERHAPPY: (Shoots gun at GorsepawRocks)

Shadewhisker: WILL YA STOP SHOOTIN' ME?!

RIVERHAPPY: I only said TEN times, you idiot!

Shadewhisker: Whatever.

So... how'd you like it? Requests on how the ShadowClan leader dissapears? Reiveiw please!

If you would like your cat to be in this story, or any other story of mine, use this form:

Name-

Apperence-

Clan (ShadowClan, WindClan, RiverClan, ThunderClan, SkyClan, or StarClan?)-

Personality-

Talents-

Mate or Crush-

Thank you all! 


End file.
